MAP15: Karmacoma (Memento Mori)
MAP15: Karmacoma is the fifteenth level of Memento Mori. It was designed by Florian Helmberger and uses the music track "Triangle of Fear" by Mark Klem. The level is named after a song by the British trip hop band Massive Attack from their 1994 album Protection. Walkthrough thumb|300px|Map of MAP15 : Letters in italics refer to marked spots on the map. Sector numbers in boldface are secrets which count toward the end-of-level tally. Secrets # In the central building, the eastern room from which monsters are released has a candle sitting in front of the southern wall. Open the portion of wall the candle is in front of to find a berserk pack (sector 47). # A portion of the outer wall in the southeastern corner of the building southeast of the map has a candle sitting in front of it. Open this portion of wall to find seven armor bonuses on a stairway leading to a room (sector 206) with a blue armor, a switch and two teleporters. Both teleporters lead to the inner side of the eastern gate at the north of the map. The eastern teleporter leads to the northern edge of the gate where two bullet boxes can be obtained. # Flip the switch in secret #2 and enter the western teleporter to be taken to the southern edge of the gate. Jump to the pool (sector 60) with the soul sphere in it to register this secret. # In the northeastern building, take the northeastern elevator. Press on any of the inner walls to reveal a horde of enemies and a blue armor (sector 112). # In the northeastern building, take the southwestern elevator. A portion of the wall at the center of the maze is misaligned; open this portion of wall to find a secret room (sector 108) with a berserk pack. # After teleporting from the northeastern building, a portion of wall to the east of your landing spot has pipes on it. Open this wall to find a switch that triggers crushers in the northwestern building, killing the four chaingunners (imps on easy skill levels) who would normally attack you at that location. This actually consists of two sectors, including the door sector (sector 437), that are both marked as secret. # See secret #6 (sector 438). # The recesses of the outer walls to either side of the crate storage door in the west of the map are marked as secret. (sector 281) However, they are both impossible to reach unless you use the idclip cheat, or jump on to them in a source port that allows jumping. Also, on medium and hard skill levels it is possible to lure the archvile to this area and perform an arch-vile jump to reach each secret. # See secret #8 (sector 282). # Before leaving the warehouse, make sure the door is open. (Use the southwestern switch to open it.) After obtaining the red keycard, a small walkway will rise beside the western windows of the warehouse. Reenter the warehouse, lower the crate with the invulnerability on it by pressing on it from the eastern side (if you have not acquired it already,) exit the windows, and stand facing the center of the building's western side. Fire your rocket launcher at the wall and run backwards simultaneously; the momentum created by this will propel you to the west onto a small platform (sector 271) with a megasphere and a teleporter. The teleporter leads to the secret level, Technology Base. This exit is reminiscent of the famous rocket jump exit in Doom's E3M6: Mt. Erebus. Bugs * In single-player mode, two additional red light switches (Linedef 2450 and 2857) should appear in the green nukage building in the southeast, down in the pools on the northern wall, one on each side. These switches lower (Type 62 - SR Lift Lower Wait Raise; Tag 21) the activated bridge just like the big switch (Lindedef 1151) between the teleports does. In the eastern pool, there are three other switches, of which the southern one activates (Linedef 1077; Type 20 - S1 Floor Raise to Next Higher Floor (changes texture); Tag 21) the bridge, but it raises too fast to get on top. The player needs the fourth (easternmost) switch to use the bridge as a lift. Now for the bug: The player has to set foot on the super shotgun floor patch in the center of the starting area to reveal (Linedef 2444, 2445 and 2446; Type 38 - W1 Floor Lower to Lowest Floor, Tag 65) the switches in the pool. Not doing so (i.e. walking around the shotgun) means the above mentioned two switches stay blocked by sectors 380 and 447 and the player will be locked in the pool later. * Due to secrets being impossible to reach, only 80% of the secrets can be obtained. (In fact it is possible to lure the arch-vile to secrets #8 and #9 and perform an arch-vile jump to register those secrets, but since the arch-vile is replaced by a baron of hell on easy skill levels and the secret sectors (281 and 282) neither are hidden nor contain any item, this has to be considered a map bug.) * The southern linedef of the red key platform (Linedef 1979) has a different action than the rest. While the others have type 22 (W1 Floor Raise to Next Higher Floor (changes texture), the southern side has type 30 (W1, Floor Raise by Shortest Lower Texture). If this is triggered after raising the western walkway normally (see secret #10,) it will rise further and completely block the windows, preventing the player from reaching the secret exit. If this is triggered first, the player waits for the wall to be risen and then triggers one of the others, the wall will rise a little up more to the window's level, enabling him to reach secret #10 only by rocket jumping without the need to run backwards simultaneously. Speedrunning Routes and tricks When doing speedruns of this level, the most optimal elevator to lower in the northwest elevator and teleporter building is the southwest one, activated by the teleporter platform's western switch. From the southwest of the building, you can strafejump into the western portion of the yellow keycard building, circumventing the need to enter the northeast building. The secret exit on this level can also be accessed by strafejumping to the platform from either window of the warehouse, without needing to activate the walkway first. Current records The Compet-N records for the map are: Miscellaneous demos Statistics Map data Things References External links * Memento Mori demos from the Compet-N database Karmacoma (Memento Mori) Category:Florian Helmberger levels